


Hyunjin’s Dream

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is very responsible, Cuddles, Hugs, Hyunjin levanter era, Interrogation, Its All A Dream, Kinda time travel vibes, M/M, Mom Chan, Mystery, Suspicion, Theres two Hyunjins, dad Chan, dream - Freeform, go live era hyunjin, kiss, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Hyunjin goes to sleep, ending up in a dream where he awakes as his past self from the Levanter era. The point of view in the dream switches a few times between him and that version of himself.
Relationships: Implied Hwang Hyunjin/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s blonde Hyunjin’s dream btw. Also like what 👁👄👁 uhm car🍋

Hyunjin takes a shower, drying his blonde hair and calmly going to bed. Without much thought, he checks his phone and the date. August 20th. 

-

Hyunjin wakes up with a strange pair of arms around his waist, he looks down at the hand and puts his hand on them, thinking another member must be holding him. He turns his head and sees long blonde hair and shimmies out of the hands, pulling away to get a closer look at the other person. He pokes the familiar face, furrowing his brows. Isn’t this the stuff that happens in movies? He shoves them awake, pushing hard to make sure the body actually gets up. Knowing him, it’ll take a while. The man groans and puts his hands up to stop the pushing, opening his eyes to his second self. 

“What-“ He says and reaches up, pulling the black hair of the other. Hyunjin puts his hand up to push his hand away, sitting up and furrowing his brows at the blonde. “So are we dreaming?”

“Are we? The blonde puts his head back on the pillow and tries to sleep again, his long hair covering what would've been visible of his face. Hyunjin blinks hard and pushes him awake again. “Maybe I need the nap-“

“Why did you wake me up to say that-“ The blonde cringes. “I just want to sleep-“

Hyunjin purses his lips and goes back to sleep.

-

“Wake up.” Hyunjin hears Jeongin’s voice pushing him awake. He moans and rolls over, opening his eyes and rubbing them, forcing himself to sit up. “Good morning.” He stands and uses Jeongin for balance, shaking the tired off and stumbling to his feet. 

Jeongin pats his back. “Good morning.” He leaves, going into a room where Hyunjin can hear his own laughter; Is the dream not over? He goes out to the main room, crawling groggily into a spot on the couch beside the blonde. He doesn’t know what to say, dreams you aren’t usually aware of right? If it’s a dream, he can say and do anything he wants, but if it’s reality and he messes up then the other members will remember it forever. He thinks hard about what to say, something appropriate for a dream and reality, he can tell his other self is doing the same, as they both aren’t talking. They’re definitely alike to him, that’s for sure. The blonde finally speaks. “So what was our last album?” 

Chan perks up from the silence in the room. “Levanter. We released it just a few weeks ago, we have things to do today, if you’d like to leave now would be the time.” The blonde makes a somewhat grossed out face, pulling his legs up into the seat to sit criss cross. He thinks again, looking over to Hyunjin who’s simply ogling him. The blonde speaks again “What a dream.” 

Chan furrows his brows. “I know there’s like doppelgängers and stuff but you really shouldn’t be here, especially not on the excuse of a dream. We’re really busy, there’s no managing here right now so if you leave now you won’t be arreste-“

“Arrested?” The blonde shivers and rubs his thighs. “This is some situation.” 

Hyunjin nods in agreement with Chan. “Please go.” It still feels like dream. The blonde pulls out an ID card to try and prove his authenticity, a wallet with his licenses. Chan takes a look and beckons Hyunjin over to confirm it, which he does. “Yeah it matches mine, let me go get it.” Chan tells Felix to look up online if theres ever been a leak of any of their IDs or if theres any way to find it. Changbin watched and reminds: “I’m sure theres something they could hack into, they typically have that data stored. It would be hard to get into though, with how private it is it would be guarded really well.” Seungmin sits in the corner of the couch above chan and bites his lip, unable to think of something to say. Han seems anxious, holding Minho’s hand for comfort around the stranger. 

The blonde runs his fingers through his hair, biting his lip. “It feels like I’m in a drama.” 

Hyunjin laughs. “I was kinda thinking that too,, Sorry, I should take this seriously.” He’s actually anxious also, if this is someone who looks so similar to him why wouldn’t they copy his hairstyle if they’re obviously a fan enough to come here, or would they not copy it to seem like he changed his hair and get news going?? Or are they actually him? Is there anything only he would know? Felix and Changbin tell Chan there’s nothing to get online, and Chan gives the ID back. Chan leans back into his seat. 

“Imagine I left and caused a public disturbance by going to some hotel.” The blonde says.

Chan clenches his jaw, sighing. “What do we call you?”

“Hyunjin.”

“That’s taken.” Hyunjin says with a pit in his stomach.

“I don’t know what else I would be called.. Uh.. Sam?” Sam seems fidgety, as if he’s just as nervous as the rest of them. “How am I supposed to leave ever actually? People are always watching us so if I did and people saw Hyunjin here as me right then wouldn’t the band get a lot of attention and if I did anything suspicious then I could get you in trouble? But what if I am just some doppelgänger and Im here to troll, how did i get here in the first place without the public seeing me? I woke up here when Hyunjin woke me up, thankfully today was an off day, one of the very few... thank god.” 

Hyunjin blinks hard and holds onto the back hem of Chan’s shirt kind of frightened. “If anything happens to the public we’re screwed Chan.. When you went to sleep was anyone awake?”

Chan nods. “Jeongin was.” 

“Jeongin did you see anyone?”

Jeongin shakes his head and bites his lip, bringing his hands down to his feet and fidgeting with his toes. Sam looks concerned to see everyone in distress. “If I could leave I would.”

Minho shoots back: “Then leave.”

“I said if I could, but I can’t.”

Minho nods and ruffles his hair, holding Jisung’s hand tighter. “I know.” Jisung cracks a smile, “You know, we know-“ He, Minho and Felix say it at the same time: “Lee Know.” The other members laugh awkwardly, glad the little fun could loosen up the tension. 

Hyunjin shakes his shoulders and yawns. “I really do think this is a dream, it feels like one. Like a k-drama-. Is this being recorded? Are we just constantly being recorde-“

Changbin turns to Sam, “You said you just woke up here right? Where?”

Sam closes his mouth to think, “In Hyunjin’s bed, just there.” 

Hyunjin nods and for a second wonders why he has to be subject to such torture on a day where they shoot a dance practice video. “He woke up just there, I swear I thought it was a dream.” 

Chan nods. “This is hard isn’t it.”

Everyone silently nods. Seungmin finally says something. “So I was thinking right, it’s kind of a cliche but it’s gotta be a cliche for a reason you know? What if we just ask him something that only he would know?”

Sam bites his lip. “I don’t even know what only I know.. Uh.. The color toothbrush I was using right now-“

Hyunjin snorts. “Ok- what is it?”

“Blue.”

Hyunjin nods. “What if you just guessed-“

“Whats the point in asking if you’ll just suspect me?”

“What’s the point in being here if you’re just suspicious?”

Chan puts his hand on Hyunjin’s knee to tell him to calm down. Hyunjin bites his lip. Sam bounces his leg up and down. “Uh.. I know.. that Felix likes socks with random patterns on them even if he never wears them?”

Felix nods and puckers his lips. “And that was kinda random too like,, idk seems so specific to be made up- and he’s right if we question too much what’s the point in questioning at all?”

Hyunjin nods along with Sam. “We need to film today, you can go to sleep or something. I don’t really trust you but.. just go to sleep on my bed, there’s nothing there anyway and you would’ve stolen something last night when you had the chance if you were going to... I hope.” 

Sam stands up and bows, going back into the room. In there, he lays on the bed and tries to calm his beating heart, it’s so scary to be questioned by loved ones. He doesn’t want to seem like super weak or not be trusted, he knows as much as they do about why hes there. He’d like to get out of this dream.

-

The boys get home a few hours later, it was just a dance practice video but it took a while to set up and get them ready, there were some mess ups because of the previous events of the day, but it turned out good. As everyone goes inside, they’re reminded of the situation. Those in that room go in to check on Sam, who is calmly sleeping on Hyunjin’s bed; as if it were made for him. The others go out to eat and Hyunjin nudges Sam awake, he kinda trusts him already. He just feels it. Sam gets up and shimmies into comfortability, slipping out of the bed and using Hyunjin to guide him as he’s too lazy to look around. Hyunjin laughs and carries him into the main room.

Everyone in is ordering food. Hyunjin and Sam strategize after figuring out their favorites are the same, deciding Sam will order sushi and Hyunjin will order jjajangmyeon, then they can share as they eat. The food comes and they sit adjacent to each other, splitting their food onto each other’s plates. Sam ties his long hair back into a ponytail while he eats to avoid a mess, Hyunjin fortunate to have long hair and not need it. 

As they finish eating without really talking any more about Sam, in an almost hopeless manner they gave up with it, he pats his stomach. “Thank you for the meal.” he bows to the men who treat him like a stranger. “Oh!”

“Oh?” Chan asks.

“Wanna see a dance we learn in the future?”

Lots of conflicted responses, some say yes and some say it will ruin a surprise for them all, potentially ruin the experience. Sam puts his hands behind his back and thinks about it, “Ill show you a bit of it.” He stands up and finds a bigger area, spinning around and pulling his arm out to his side, shooting his other arm into the air to make a sprinkling motion three times. He mouths: “Tang, Tang tang tang”. They aren’t really impressed. “Should I show more?” He asks. 

“What part do you like most? Or is like a bigger part of it?” Jeongin asks. 

“The bigger part would be-“ He shoots his hands into the air thrice, then repeats his sound while chopping another three times. “Du du du du du du.”

“Is it cooking themed?” Seungmin takes a sip of water. 

“Yeah yeah-“ He sits back down a bit shy, embarrassed almost. “I won’t spoil any more.” 

The members are still skeptical about him in general, but a few seem to be more awestruck. Jisung especially. “Its so surreal that we have a future Hyunjin, er- Sam.” 

Sam nods, shrugging. “I want to get back though aha..” Hyunjin nods back. “I wish I could help, you aren’t exactly pleasant here.” He laughs. 

Sam claps and laughs, leaning back a bit. “It’s crazy that Im here in the first place, I’m glad you- me- I, trust myself here.” He nods. Hyunjin smiles and gets up. 

“Can you show us more of the dance?”

-

As they wrap up the day, everyone heading quietly to sleep, Hyunjin and Sam remain talking on the couch. Despite knowing so much about each other, or maybe because, they can talk endlessly. Sam takes out his ponytail and ruffles his hair, Hyunjin reaching out to feel it. Sam freezes, watching his hand and grinning. “Do you like it?” Hyunjin nods, running his fingers through it and bringing Sam’s head closer. “It’s cool to see that my hair turns out this way. I wonder why,, don’t tell me.” Sam nods and moves his arms to either side of Hyunjin’s thighs, leaning his head down comfortably while Hyunjin pets him. Hyunjin pats his head “Okay I’m done.” Sam scoots over and removes his hands, leaning on the couch right beside Hyunjin. He shakes the hair out of his face and looks at his past self, wondering what there is to talk about. He knows himself well enough to understand that he wouldn’t ask for too many spoilers, also that he wouldn’t talk to much. Him now.. doesn’t want to help him anyway. He got through it fine then, no need to change anything.

Hyunjin leans on the couch beside Sam, still skeptical, still curious, still eager. “What are the other members like now?” He asks. Sam raises his eyebrows and taps his leg, leaning his head on his shoulder. “Jeongin,, he has even more muscle.” Hyunjin blinks a few times and looks at his arms. “How so?” Sam smiles and rolls up his own sleeve, putting his hands around his own muscles for a size comparison. “About this big.”

Hyunjin’s lips part and he puts a hand up to cover his mouth. “Wow- and yours are about the same as mine. You’re my height, you have my face, wearing my clothing.. I still find it surreal, unbelievable.. For you it’s different because you’re in the past, you’re alone.. Alone compared to those you currently have been with, around the younger versions of those you love.” He lays his head down on the back of the couch. “Is it scary?” Sam nods, fidgeting. “I wasn’t really going to think of that, this still feels like a dream. I wonder if it is,, I can’t tell. I don’t know how to tell when things are dreams yet, I should look that up.” He wipes his hair out of his face, blinking hard. “I wanna go back.” 

Hyunjin shakes his sleeves past his hands, shimmying. “Should I scare you awake? Let me try to think of what usually wakes me up...” He stays quiet for a moment before he goes “BAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” And jumps onto Sam. Sam coughs and laughs, the dream unending. Hyunjin pouts and sticks his hands under Sam’s shirt, tickling him viciously to which he falls over onto the couch cackling. Hyunjin crawls on top of his squirming body, relentlessly tickling him. Sam hits the couch a few times, trying to catch his breath. He grabs Hyunjin’s hands and breathes heavily, looking up at him. Hyunjin relaxes as he sits, pulling his hands away. “Did you wake up from the dream?” Sam shakes his head. 

Hyunjin climbs off, sitting right beside Sam, their legs touching. “Do you have any ideas?” Sam shakes his head again, sitting up beside Hyunjin. “Should I sleep on the sofa?” Hyunjin looks around on it, brushing a piece of his hair back. “You can sleep with me again, you did last night you might as well tonight.” Sam laughs and gets off of the couch. “I’ll go then.” Hyunjin follows.

They go to the bed, Hyunjin laying down first, watching Sam lay down beside him. He turns and lets Sam wrap his arms around him again for comfort, leaning his head back onto his shoulder. He puts his hands around Sam’s, smiling when their faces and up right beside each other as Sam moves his head up and onto Hyunjin’s shoulder also. “When I wake up in the morning will you be gone?” Hyunjin asks.

Sam licks his lips. “Maybe, we won’t know til morning.” Hyunjin closes his eyes, letting out a long breath. “How long until I’m you?” 

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Seven months I think.” 

Hyunjin purses his lips. “I see, that’s not too long.” 

“Nah..” Sam moves his head down, his lips brushing against Hyunjin’s exposed shoulder. Hyunjin flinches and with his hand Sam can feel his heart beating, sort of shocked Sam’s begins to beat also. That was a bit strange, how that happened. It wouldn’t have been weird if Hyunjin hadn’t reacted the way he did, or if Sam hadn’t thought to himself more about it. Sam pulls his hands away and rolls Hyunjin over, looking at him. There’s no real way time travel exists, this is just a dream. It has dream vibes all around, the foggy film of a dream and the dulled colors of a dream like reality, he just knows. He puts his hands on Hyunjin’s heart again, this other version of himself, a black haired, younger version. It’s just him. He brings his hand up and looks at him, his eyes already plenty adjusted to the dark. “I look so different with light hair than when I did then.” 

Hyunjin pulls away, confused. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Sam runs his hands over Hyunjin, feeling him and then comparing the feeling to himself, they feel identical. The amount of times he’s going to need to confirm to himself that this is a dream is insane. He takes Hyunjin’s hand and holds it, running his hands over the knuckles. “I can do anything in a dream.”

Hyunjin simply watches.

Sam holds his hands and kisses his neck again, it’s a spur of the moment thing, confusing even him. Why would he kiss himself? Call it narcissistic, it was simply a desire. “I’m going to sleep now.” 

Hyunjin blinks hard and pulls Sam back, giving him another short kiss wrapping his hands-

-

Hyunjin’s alarm abruptly wakes him up, his blonde hair scattered across his pillow in front of him. He groans, checking the day: August 21st and rolling over, thinking about the bizarre dream he had. He rubs his eyes, sighing. Maybe he’ll tell one of the members so they can laugh about it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin needs attention and Sam just gives it to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. this ends on somewhat of a cliffhanger cuz mf didnt wanna write any more
> 
> 2\. they get all romantic n shit
> 
> 3\. this isnt necessary to the plot at all and you can totally not read it if you dont like the idea of selfcest

Hyunjin pulls his blonde hair out of the ponytail, shaking and ruffling his hair as he relaxes into his bed. He shrugs his shoulders and rubs his eyes, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. He looks at his phone, smiling at the heartwarming messages from fans, slowly drifting off into sleep. 

-

Hyunjin wakes up back in the bed of his past self, he can tell he’s awake too, just not moving. “Hyunjin.” He whispers and puts his hand on the arm, giving it goosebumps. “Good morning. I’m guessing you remember it all from last time, right?”   
The black haired boy turns over and smiles, patting the blonde hair in front of him. “Good Morning Sam.” He hugs him and Sam hugs back, Sam can tell, maybe as a sort of vibe, that Hyunjin likes to use Sam as comfort. Considering they’re the same person, it’s easy to find comfort in the body of someone who knows everything about you. Hyunjin does sort of wonder if this could be considered narcissistic, but if Sam just holds him that makes him feel safe. 

Sam pets the black head of hair that lies on his chest, about to make him flip over entirely- wait- yaknow what- He rolls over and pulls Hyunjin on top of him. Hyunjin looks to Sam and pulls himself up for a kiss, Sam had forgotten how lonely he was at the time, did he want romance this badly? He kisses Hyunjin, putting his hands on his face and bringing him closer. He finds himself liking it, even if it’s somewhat strange to kiss yourself. Hyunjin rests his hands around Sam’s neck and straddles his hips, making Sam look down like “What?” Then having to look back up at Hyunjin who’s on top of him. 

Jeongin walks in to wake them up and as soon as he pulls the curtain to look he turns bright red, spins on his heel and walks away with his lips presses shut. He doesn’t even know what to say. As he nears the door to face the others, he tries to calm himself down but he’s turned red so fast he can feel himself getting a headache. Jeongin opens the door and goes to the couch, walking quickly over and planting his face in the couch. 

Changbin sees him and just speaks whats on his mind: “What, was he naked or something?” Jeongin shakes his head, “I’m gonna let him sleep for a bit.”

Hyunjin blushed so hard at seeing Jeongin walk in, and Sam is trying not to laugh. Hyunjin sighs “This is just what happens huh-“ He shakes it off and kisses Sam again, it’s sort of addicting anyway. Sam kisses back and leans back against the bed, “You should go out there, I’ll come out too, either Jeongin told everyone or he didn’t and we’re clear.” He picks Hyunjin off of him and heads out first. “I’m back.”

**Author's Note:**

> all yall who read um tell me what u thought 🤭 car🍋🤝🐄👩❤️💋👩
> 
> RIP to everyone who wanted this to not be a dream in the end
> 
> F


End file.
